<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ankles by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918989">Ankles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Band Fic, Body Worship, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki likes his lover's ankles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ankles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a strange thought to have in his current position, but totally understandable, given the circumstances of the past. Jinki remembers one of the first photoshoots, one of the first of too-many-things scheduled in too-short-of-day. It was only a moment, during a costume change. He wondered, just briefly, what Taemin’s ankle felt like. The skin looked smooth, bone jutting out from the hem of a pant leg. The light cast a shadow over it. Skinny, but it looked so soft.</p><p>And now he knew, many years later. It was a strong but delicate ankle. One that held up his body in spins, one that held up his body in leaps, one that twisted to move him into the next fluid dance step. The skin was not as smooth as back then, he guessed. But he knew what it felt like now, what the bones felt like gripped in his hands, how the muscles up his calf moved with his legs spread out. How the shadows changed with every one of Jinki’s thrusts into Taemin’s tight, eager asshole.</p><p>Those pretty ankles, the ones that fit so perfectly in his hands and were used to bend his lover in half, were Jinki’s favorite part of Taemin’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>